


A wild adventure for Ryan

by RyanTheInkling



Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha), Splatoon
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheInkling/pseuds/RyanTheInkling
Summary: Ryan is hanging out with Blu and Jewel when Nigel comes in and kidnaps them both! Ryan has to rescue them, along with Blu and Jewel's kids, along with their friend, Roberto. Nigel plans to rape Jewel, but can Ryan get there before Jewel gets PTSD? Read to find out!
Relationships: Ryan/Jewel/Bia/Carla
Kudos: 1





	A wild adventure for Ryan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned here except for my OC, Ryan. All characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.  
It was a bright and sunny day in Rio de Janeiro, and Ryan was hanging out with Blu and Jewel. They were talking about their adventures in the past, like how Blu came to Rio and met Jewel, and went on a crazy adventure around the city, and how Ryan teleported to various universes relating to movies and went on the adventures that played out in the movies. 

“And with one push, I pushed Layla Zee off the cliff and into the lava. I then went back to Sora, and checked to see if Sid was okay, and he was, so we left the mini-sloth camp and headed back. It took us all night, but we got there, and found out that Manny and the rest of the herd were getting ready to leave. We told him about what happened, but he didn’t believe us! Luckily, I recorded the whole thing and showed it to him. He then believed us after that!” “Very captivating story!” Jewel said. “Uhh, yeah! Very interesting.” Blu replied. 

“Thank you. Want to hear more?” Ryan asked. “Yes!” Blu and Jewel replied. But before Ryan could say anything, the door burst wide open and there was Nigel. He wanted revenge after Blu and Jewel ruined his life. He ran into the room and grabbed Jewel by the neck and began to tie her up. “I’m back, pretty bird!!” Nigel said. Jewel tried to fight his grasp, but it was no use. “Hey, get off her!” Blu then rushed straight towards Nigel, ready to attack. But Nigel then grabbed Blu as well, tying him up, and began to walk towards the door and get out with both of them as hostages. 

“Get your fucking hands off my friends you douche!” Ryan started to run towards Nigel with great speed, fuelled by anger. He wanted to punch Nigel straight in the face, but Nigel had the upper hand and punched him in the groin. “Ouch! That hurt you fucking devil! I will kick your ass! Just you wait and see, ruthless motherfucker!” Ryan angrily replied. “Oh, you won’t catch me. It will take you weeks before you find me!” 

While Nigel was talking, Ryan attached some tiny GPS receivers into Jewel’s skin. “I will find you two and save you both! I have implanted a GPS receiver into your skin so that I can track where you go, so I can rescue you both. Don’t tell Nigel though, but I have a trick behind my sleeve.” Ryan said quietly. Jewel showed a hopeful smile, before Nigel came to pick them up and take them away. Once Nigel was gone, Ryan was very angry. “God fucking damn it!” he said as he threw a glass bottle towards the floor. It shattered into a million pieces. He then started to cry. “I should have done a better job at protecting them! I am a horrible person!” 

Blu and Jewel’s kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, heard the shattering glass and came downstairs. They had all grown up into young adults, and haven’t yet moved out. “Who are you? Where’s Mom and Dad?” asked Carla. “*sniff* Hello, my name is Ryan. Sorry if I am crying. I am in a terrible state at the moment.” He said. “What’s wrong?” said Tiago. “Nigel came and took your parents away. I tried my best to protect them, but I didn’t do enough. Now he is taking them to somewhere I don’t know, and I broke down into depression.” Ryan replied. “Aw, you poor soul. Do you want us to help you calm down?” Bia asked. “Yes please.” Ryan replied. 

It took a couple of minutes for Ryan to calm down, but when he was calm, he told them about the severity of the situation. “Mom and Dad are in danger! But we don’t know where they are! What are we going to do?” Tiago said, clearly in panic mode. “Settle down! I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. While Nigel wasn’t looking, I put some GPS trackers into Jewel, and if we use a computer to look up the address, we can find them and start thinking of a rescue plan.” Ryan said. “You are a smart person, just like me!” Bia said. Just then, the doorbell rang. “Hold on a moment. I will check to see who is at the door.” Ryan said as he got up and walked towards the door.

He opened the door, and saw someone he didn’t know. “Hello, my name is Roberto. Where is Blu and Ju-Ju?” “Hi, my name is Ryan. Come in, I will explain where Blu and Jewel are.” Ryan said, as he let Roberto into the house. Bia, Carla, and Tiago were excited to see Roberto again, but Ryan then explained what happened to Blu and Jewel. Roberto was shocked. “Do you know where they are?” He asked Ryan. 

“Yes I do. I have put a GPS receiver onto Jewel, and it should let us know where Nigel is holding Blu and Jewel hostage.” He then pulled out a computer, and inputted the GPS address. “There they are!” Carla exclaimed. The map pointed to an abandoned building in the forest. “Now that we know where they are, we got to figure out a plan.” said Ryan. They started to think up of a way to save Blu and Jewel from Nigel’s grasp.

Meanwhile, in that abandoned building, Nigel had tied up Blu and Jewel to a wall. “You’ll never get away with this!” Jewel said, angrily. “Oh, I think I will. If you talk one more time, I will put a gag on your mouth so that you shut up.” Nigel replied. “Ryan and my kids will find where you are hiding, and come and rescue us. They will kick your ass!” Jewel said. “That’s it. You asked for it.” said Nigel, as he came up to Jewel and put a gag on her mouth. “Mmmmf, mmmfmmmmf!” “There, you can’t talk anymore, can you!” Nigel said.

“Now let’s have a bit of fun, shall we?” Nigel came up to Jewel and started to rub her vagina. Blu was horrified at what Nigel was doing to Jewel. He was raping her. “Get away from my wife you horrible bastard!” Blu said. Nigel stopped what he was doing, and walked towards Blu. “Oh, you don’t like what I’m doing to your girlfriend huh? Well I don’t care about your opinion, so I will shut you up!” Nigel said, as he put a gag in Blu’s mouth, and went back to raping Jewel.

Meanwhile, Ryan, along with Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Roberto, have come up with a plan and are getting ready to leave. “Do we have everything?” Ryan asked. “Yes! We got everything we need for the rescue plan.” said Bia. “Alright, let’s head out!” They left the house, and began their journey. “We don’t have a method of transportation! How are we going to get to the forest?” Tiago asked. “Not to worry Tiago, I can transform into anything!” Ryan said. “Watch, as I transform into a car!” He then began to transform. Once he transformed, they all got in, and the rescue mission began.

It took them 2 hours to get there, but once they got to the forest, they stopped, and Ryan transformed back into an Inkling. “Well, the abandoned building is up ahead. Let’s get a move on.” Ryan said as they started walking. They eventually reached the place where Nigel was holding Blu and Jewel hostage. They could hear Jewel moaning, and Nigel laughing evilly. “Oh my god, Nigel is raping Jewel! We got to save her!” Tiago said, as he began to rush towards the building. Ryan quickly stopped him from going any further though. “Are you insane? If you go in there, Nigel will take you hostage as well!” Ryan said crossly. “Sorry Ryan.” Tiago said quietly. They all started to sneak into the building.

Nigel was having fun raping Jewel. But the feeling wasn't mutual. She hated it, but she couldn’t do anything. Her hands were tied up, and her mouth was covered with a gag. Blu hated seeing Jewel like this as well. He wanted to punch Nigel, but he was also tied up and had a gag. Blu then noticed something moving in the corner. It then shot past him, and knocked over Nigel. “What is going on here?!?!” Nigel said as the shadows kept moving.  
One of the shadows then grabbed Nigel by the leg, and began to pull him away. Another shadow came along and grabbed the other leg, and helped move Nigel away from Jewel. “Get off me you imbeciles!” Nigel said angrily. But that didn’t do anything, and the shadows kept moving him. Then Jewel noticed a shadow running towards her. When she got a better look, it was Ryan. He removed the gag from her mouth and untied her. She let out a sigh of relief. “You did it, you actually came and saved me! You’re my hero!” Jewel said. 

Ryan then went over to Blu, removed the gag, and untied him. “Thank you for saving me as well.” Blu said shyly.  
Ryan picked both of them up, and began to move to the other side of the room. There was Nigel, tied up and very angry. “Well well well, look who it is, it’s that stupid kid that was hanging out with the pretty bird.” Ryan then kicked him in the face. “Don’t call me stupid you asshole! I know what I am going to do to you.” While Ryan was talking to Nigel, Blu and Jewel reunited with their kids. They also reunited with Roberto. “What are you going to do to me, smarty pants?” Nigel asked. 

“You’ll see.” Ryan said. He then began to transform into a locomotive. “Holy shit! Look, I’m so sorry for raping Jewel! I won’t touch Jewel or Blu ever again! I promise!” Nigel pleaded. “It’s a bit too late for that, isn’t it? See you in hell, Nigel!” Ryan said as he moved the throttle to Notch 8. From the other corner, Blu, Jewel, and the rest noticed what Ryan was doing, and started to cheer him on. He slowly began to move. He picked up speed, and hit Nigel at 60 mph, spraying his blood everywhere. He then slowed to a stop, and transformed back into an Inkling. 

Blu, Jewel, Roberto, and the kids came over to Ryan. “Thank you for saving us Ryan.” Jewel said. She moved towards Ryan, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. Ryan blushed, and then Bia and Carla came to Ryan to give him hugs and kisses, and Blu, Roberto, and Tiago came over and gave him a big hug. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s head back home and celebrate!” Ryan said as they left the building. They left the remains of Nigel in the building.

They went home, and celebrated. Ryan told more stories, they ate food, and played games. In the end, they went to bed. Jewel, Bia, and Carla invited Ryan to sleep with them that night, which he accepted. Ryan cuddled with the three female birds, and they gave him love. They had a very good sleep, but Ryan was the happiest of them all.


End file.
